Love me
by Kuro786
Summary: Tifa wed Sephiroth. Sephiroth has cloud. Tifa finds out the truth. just read the story. please. and do review   rated M for Smex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Me and you? Have you seriously lost it, Sephiroth!' her wine eyes burning brightly with anger, as her raven black hair danced gracefully in light summer wind.

'No my dear Tifa. I haven't lost it, as a matter of fact I am dead serious.' Sephiroth's cat like emerald eyes bore onto Tifa, as his lush lips curled in to a twisted and sinister smile. 'if you don't marry me, my dear sweet Tifa I will be compelled to...'

'compelled to do what' fear stirred into Tifa. Wondering what he really meant. Right now she was wishing Cloud was here. He would knock some sense into that sick bastard and wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

'I will be compelled to eliminate that weak and puny chocobo head you call Cloud; now my dear sweet you wouldn't want that, now do you?' his twisted smile turned into a firm straight line, as his emerald eyes narrowed onto to Tifa . sending shivers down her spine.

'no I don't' Tifa replied, feeling disgusted, as she felt so vulnerable to Sephiroth's gaze.

'so we have a deal'

'unless you set Cloud free'

'deal' he smirked

Sephiroth took flight with his single black black wing, leaving a black feather behind and disappearing into the night. Tifa bent down to pick it up. It felt so light in her slender cream hands, as she clutched it to her chest, sighing heavily

_'what have I got myself into.' _as she made her way to the seventh heaven.

* * *

><p>Few hours have passed by as Sephiroth returned to the abandon Shinra mansion, making his way to the lab down in the basement, where he kept cloud in the Human size tube. While checking the reports, his brother Yazoo comes to Sephiroth placing his hand on his eldest brother's shoulder.<p>

'Do you think he'll make it through this brother?'

'lets hope he does' sighing heavily 'this is the one amend I want to make to her' lowering his gaze to the reports in is hand. Putting them down, Sephiroth turns to his younger brother.

'where's Kadaj and Loz'

'their sleeping,you can say that their dead to the world'

'good, you should get some sleep as well Yazoo' Sephiroth patted the young silver gunman's head.

'yes brother' he replied with a smile, as Yazoo made his way out of the lab.

'I wish you make it through this one... Cloud' as Sephiroth took one last look at the blonde warrior before leaving.

* * *

><p>Meantime at the seventh heaven, Tifa finished all her chores, as she made her way to her bedroom. Her fortress of solitude. She did her best to hide her frustration and her unfortunate encounter with Sephiroth. Maybe Vincent might have noticed, the man had x-ray vision, who could always see right through her. But right now she didn't give a damn. As she made it to her room, Tifa fell onto her bed, completely knocking herself out. Still clutching tightly to Sephiroth's feather, whereas her mind wondering about her Cloud. Where did Sephiroth keep Cloud, how is Cloud doing, is he keeping well. Her flooded with questions, then finally falling asleep. Tifa didn't realise that her window was open, and Sephiroth was hovering on top of her. Sephiroth gently caressed Tifa's cheek, gaining a shriek from the young women.<p>

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET! WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION!' Tifa raged. Talk about personal space.

'number one – the window. If you don't want me to come in, then close the damn window. Number two – I don't need your permission. I do as I please' Sephiroth stated flatly.

'what do you want now' her rage building by every second passing.

'I've come to take you' Tifa's eyes widen in shock as a cold sweat trickled down her temple.

* * *

><p>Finally I finished the first chapter. Well re-written it. sorry for the short chapter.<p>

But first of all I want to thanks those who reviewed. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be bothered

thanks

but still R&R

Imaan


	2. Author's note

**Authors' note **

Hey guys.

Thanks for the reviews and the critics. I gladly appreciate it.

Thank you again.

I am in process of reediting the story. In addition, it will take a quiet some time.

Also I am getting married in 2 months, and I am doing the preparations.

So please bear with me.

Thanks all you lovely people.

Imaan Raza


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"I have come to take you" sweat trickled down Tifa's temples "you knew this would happen eventually" Sephiroth stated flatly "there is no need to look suprised my dear"

"What do you mean by _look suprised _ as a matter of fact I'm shell shocked! There is a difference you know" Tifa countered fiercely

"There is no need to get so worked up my dear, though you do look sexy. Sooner or later you were coming with me. Fortunately its sooner." Sephiroth smiled with a sinister curl of his lips. Reaching out his hand towards Tifa, Tifa extended her hand unaware of her own actions Sephiroth pulls her into a tight but yet a warmand welcoming embrace

"Its time for is to head home my dear" Sephiroth and Tifa's connect for that very moment. Tifa could feel that something is different about Sephiroth but cant put her finger on it. Sephiroth climbs onto the window sill, once again realsing his black and takes flight with Tifa secured in his arms, as they disappered into the night sky

Several hours later Sephiroth arrives at the old shinRa mansion, gently placing Tifa on the ground

"So this is where you live" Tifa inquired out of curiousity

"Yes my dear, but I do not live alone. Obviously I have servants to tend the house while i am away, also my three younger brothers live me aswell "

"You mean Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo"

"Yes" feeling slightly relieved that she wasn't aloalone with Sephiroth, but fear lingered inside of her. Not that she had friendly encounters with the three silver haired haired warriors. Sephiroth takes Tifa's hands into his and leads her in her new home.

_'Its now or never'_ Tifa takes a deep breath and braces herself for what was in store for her, but an odd presence could be felt but could not figure it out. After entering the mansion Sephiroth guided Tifa to her bedroom. It was her's until she ties the knot with Sephiroth. Upon enetering the room, it took her by suprise. Was she back at the Seventh Heaven? Her new room was the same as to the one she was accustomed to. Sephiroth took her wishes in consideration? SHOCKER! Sephiroth still standing by the door, amused by Tifa's suprised expression and manages to stiffle his laughter.

"My dear Tifa, i know what you are wondering, as i dont intend to keep you as a prisoner in our new home, you are to be my queen in 3 weeks time. Anyways here is the intercom, if you nerd anything the servants will tend to your need"

" where will you be staying" Tifa inquired

"Next door to your room, if you need anything feel free to drop by. I suppose your hungry, i'll notify the servant to bring your meal to your room" its true she was straving. Sephiroth left her in her solitude. Tifa wondered why Sephiroth was being so kind, almost warm to her. It felt starnge and foriegn yet so comforting. Yep she died and went to heaven.

Spehiroth made his way to the lab to take one last look at Cloud and the reports.

"I need to find the white materia and fast" Sephiroth decided when the time is right his bride to be will meet her friend. All will set right.

_Authors notes _

_Sorry for the long guys hope you guys liked the chapter. Intend to finish the story guys ._

_Hope that makes you happy. _


End file.
